herofandomcom-20200223-history
Serena (Pokémon)/Gallery
Games Serena (Pokemon).png|Serena in Pokémon X and Y Serena and Fennekin Artwork.png|Serena and Fennekin Manga Y_Adventures.png|Yvonne Gabenna (aka Y), Serena's manga counterpart Y_Adventures_New_Hairstyle.png|Y's new hairstyle Anime ''XY'' Series ''Lumiose City Pursuit! Serena's Suspicious.jpg|Serena has a strange feeling about the boy in the news about a rampaging Garchomp Serena's Gasped.jpg|Serena shocked after Ash jumped off the Tower to save Pikachu Serena feeling Relief.jpg|Serena feeling relief after Garchomp was calm and Lumiose City was safe thanks to Ash Serena's Paused 2.jpg|Serena paused when she discovers that Ash Ketchum was the boy she met when she was younger ''A Battle of Aerial Mobility! Serena longing to reunite with Ash.png ''A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! She sees him.jpg SereSato-bag.jpg|Serena returns Ash's backpack to him ''Battling on Thin Ice! PKMXYEP06 - You Were Like This When We First Met.png|Serena reminding Ash that he once told her to never give up unil the end PKMXYEP06 - How Could I Forget.png PKMXYEP06 - Ash Thanking Serena.png PKMXYEP06 - I Didn't Think of What to Do Next.png|Serena telling Ash that she didn't think about what to do next after getting Fennekin and starting her journey PKMXYEP06 - Take Your Time and Think About It.png|Serena being told by Ash to take her time and think about what she'll do on her journey PKMXYEP06 - I Didn't Expect it to be You.png|Serena being told by Alexa that she never thought Ash's inspiration would come from her PKMXYEP06 - Remember All the Training You Did with the Others!.png|Serena encouraging Ash to not give up and remember all the training he did with the others when he became overwhelmed by Viola's new battling strategies ''Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! Part 1 '''NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only' PKMXYEP07 - Unsure Serena.png|Serena unsure about what she'll do next after Ash's victory at the Santalune Gym before Ash invites her to travel with him and his friends Serena's Winked.jpg|Serena winked her eye after she happily accepted to join Ash and friends Serena's Directions.jpg Serena and Clemont.jpg PKMXYEP07 - I've Been Meaning to Return This to You.png|Serena telling Ash she's been meaning to return his handkerchief from years back to him Serena's Tears.jpg Young Serena lost.png Serena's Scared.jpg Serena looks scared..jpg Ash and Serena 2.jpg Ash and Serena's 1st meet.jpg Ash and Serena.jpg Ash bandage Serena.jpg IMG_2267.PNG Younger Serena.jpg|Serena holding on to Ash's hand as he gives her a lift in her childhood memories Ash rescuing Serena.jpg Special moment.jpg IMG_2265.JPG IMG_2268.PNG Ash guilde Serena.jpg Part 2 NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only IMG_2269.PNG Serena, Ash, and Pikachu.jpg|Serena gives Ash his blue handkerchief back after meeting up with him Ash's Remember.jpg PKMXYEP07 - I Also Felt Nostalgic and Wanted to See You.png|Serena telling Ash that not only did she came to return his handkerchief to him, but she also felt nostalgic and wanted to see him again Serena's Paused.jpg|Serena pausing before Rhyhorn gave her the slip during practice for Ash. Serena's warm smile.jpg|Serena proud of Ash's hard work for Rhyhorn. Serena give gift to Ash.jpg Serena's warm smile to Ash.jpg Serena's blush.jpg Serena's Wink.jpg|Serena winks her eye to Ash as she thanks him for helping her out in their childhood days ''An Appetite for Battle! Clemont with Serena and Bonnie.jpg Ash and Serena fixing.jpg|Ash and Serena fixing Clemont's tent after Chespin crashes into it Clemont's bummer with Ash and Serena.jpg Ash and Serena's worried.jpg 2bce3b5acdc91144870b0c3e9fc2611c.jpg ''A Conspiracy to Conquer! Bonnie Clemont Serena hypnotized.jpg Ash's Friends Free.png ''A Pokévision of Things to Come! Bonnie, Serena, and Fennekin.jpg PKMXYEP21 - Serena Advising Ash to Take Break.png|Serena telling Ash that his training won't be productive if he doesn't take a break every now and then PKMXYEP21 - Happy Girls.png|Serena and Bonnie happy that Ash agreed to help them and Clemont with her Pokévision video Serena's Brushing with Ash and Bonnie.jpg ''Coming Back into the Cold! Ash's, Serena's, Clemont's, Bonnie's & Alexa's Snowsuit.png|Ash's, Serena's, Clemont's, Bonnie's & Alexa's snowsuits ''Climbing the Walls! Serena Worried About Ash.jpg|Serena showing her deep concern for Ash ''A Battle by Any Other Name! Serena's Upset.jpg Clemont with Serena and Miette.jpg Serena Being Attacked By Swirlix.jpg ''The Bonds of Evolution! PKMXYEP28 - Annoyed Serena.png|Serena annoyed at Ash for not knowing who Diantha is PKMXYEP28 - Serena Scolds Ash.png|Serena scolding Ash for trying to take the one slice of chocolate cake for himself ''The Cave of Trials! Ash, Pikachu, and Serena.jpg Serena Admiring Photo.jpg|Serena admiring her photo with her and Ash ''Summer of Discovery! PKMXYEP39 - I Need a Dream Too.png|Serena asking herself what her goal in her journey is ''Day Three Blockbusters! Serena's Smiling.jpg Serena's Kindly Grin.jpg|Serena's smile as shown Ash and friends for their Pokévision PKMXYEP40 - Ash Falls with Serena.png|Serena and Ash falling down a cliff together Ash are you ok?.jpg Serena and Ash 2.jpg PKMXYEP40 - Nervous Ash.png Serena getting water for Ash.jpg Serena tending Ash's Foot.jpg PKMXYEP40 - No Need to Rush.png|Serena being told by Ash there's no need to rush and also to take her time to find a goal Serena smile to Ash.jpg Serena and Ash.jpg Ash and Friends Clapping.jpg PKMXYEP40 - I Want to See One of Those Tripokalons.png|Serena reveals to Shauna that she wants to go watch a Pokémon Showcase... PKMXYEP40 - I'd Really Like to See What Pokémon Performers Do.png|...and see what a Performer does Ash and friends exciting smile.jpg Ash and Kalos friends.jpg ''Battling Into the Hall of Fame! PKMXYEP42 - Serena Calls Ash Clumsy.png|Serena calling Ash clumsy when she recalls how he practiced the rhythm battling style from the night before ''Showdown at the Shalour Gym! PKMXYEP44 - Serena Tells Ash His Rhythm is Unique.png|Serena tells Ash that his rhythm is unique ''Dreaming a Performer's Dream! PKMXYEP47 - Serena Finally Decided What She'll Do.png|Serena finally decided what she wants to do on her journey ''A Campus Reunion! PKMXYEP48 - Ash Protecting Serena.png ''A Race for Home! PKMXYEP53 - Serena Reminds Ash That He Insisted in Participating.png|Serena reminding Ash that he insisted on entering the Rhyhorn race PKMXYEP53 - Ash Tells Serena That It Was Because of Her That He Rode Rhyhorn.png|Serena being told by Ash that it was thanks to her that he did manage to ride a Rhyhorn Serena hushed Ash.jpg|Serena covering Ash's mouth when he was going to tell Grace about her real dream ''Facing the Grand Design! PKMXYEP54 - Ash Gives Serena Protection.png|Serena with Ash protecting her ''Under the Pledging Tree! Serena and Ash's 1st Date.jpg Serena and Ash's 1st Date (2).jpg PKMXYEP59 - Ash Gives Blue Ribbon to Serena.png|Serena being given a blue ribbon by Ash ''A Showcase Debut! PKMXY Serena Crying.jpg serena_s_new_look_by_redfalconranger-d9aosvx.jpg Serena_anime_2.png 9RiBSaL.gif ''Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! Serena Upset.jpeg Serena Shocked.jpeg Serena concerned (2).jpg Serena Gasped with Pancham.jpg ''Good Friends, Great Training! PKMXYEP65 - Ash Protecting Serena.png ''A Fashionable Battle! PKMXYEP73 - Serena Happy That Ash Agreed.png|Serena happy that Ash agreed to go shopping ''A Relay in the Sky! Ash, Serena, and Noibat.png|Serena and Ash cheering up Noibat ''Lights! Camera! Pika! Serena's Giggle.jpeg ''Performing with Fiery Charm! PKMXYEP80 - Bonnie Knows Serena Likes Ash.png ''A Legendary Photo Op! PKMXYEP86 - Serena Scolds Ash.png|Serena telling Ash that he can be reckless sometimes. PKMXYEP86 - Ash Apologizes to Serena.png ''Master Class Choices! PKMXYZEP16 - Ash Puts Off 8th Gym Battle.png ''Master Class Is in Session! PKMXYZEP19 - Serena's Reason for Starting Her Journey.png|Serena remembering why she started her journey ''Performing a Pathway to the Future! PKMXYZEP20 - Serena's Reason for Starting Her Journey.png|Serena telling Palermo why she started her journey ''Battling at Full Volume! Tumblr o5n1fzjFlU1son7jqo5 1280.png 1460628637429.jpg 1460628872337.jpg 1460628873145.jpg Tumblr o5na96XfX71v69s5fo2 1280.png 1460628640801.jpg 1460628642422.jpg 1460628654506.jpg 1460628655297.jpg CgAO6g4UUAE-Wky.jpg 1460628656113.jpg 1460628656933.jpg 1460628657644.jpg 1460628658702.jpg 1460628681185.jpg Tumblr o5n1fzjFlU1son7jqo6 1280.png CgAO6iGUEAIqkV-.jpg Tumblr o5nvss4ZNq1u56onbo3 1280.jpg Tumblr o5nvss4ZNq1u56onbo2 1280.jpg Serena_as_Ash.png ''Seeing the Forest for the Trees! PKMXYZEP28 - Ash Snaps At Serena.png PKMXYZEP28 - Serena Mad at Ash.png|Serena getting mad at Ash after he snapped at her PKMXYZEP28 - Ash and Serena's Argument.png|Serena and Ash during their argument PKMXYZEP28 - Serena Angrily Throwing Snowballs.png|Serena angrily throws snowballs at Ash PKMXYZEP28 - You're Not Yourself At All.png|Serena telling Ash he's not being himself PKMXYZEP28 - Serena Tells Clemont and Bonnie About Her Argument with Ash.png|Serena telling Clemont and Bonnie about her agument with Ash PKMXYZEP28 - Serena's Regret.png|Serena showing regret about losing her temper, getting mad at Ash and saying horrible things to him ''A League of His Own! PKMXYZEP32 - Serena Scolds Ash.png|Serena scolding Ash and telling him he does not have time to battle PKMXYZEP32 - Serena Holding Ash's Wrist.png PKMXYZEP32 - Serena's Brief Smile.png|Serena briefly smiles that she's holding Ash's hand... PKMXYZEP32 - Serena Refocuses.png|...before refocusing on taking Ash to register for the Kalos League ''The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! PKMXYZEP45 - Serena Shocked with Blush.png|Serena shocked with a blush that Ash suggests that she and him go out together PKMXYZEP45 - Ash Points to Clothing Store.png PKMXYZEP45 - Serena Sees Outfit Ash Shows Her.png|Serena commenting on the outfit displayed inside the clothing store Ash shows her PKMXYZEP45 - Enjoying Treats Together.png|Serena, Ash and Pikachu enjoying treats together PKMXYZEP45 - Ash Holding Serena's Hand.png ''Till We Compete Again! ash-and-serena-195324.jpg|Serena and Ash before they kiss Miscellaneous Pokégirls.png 2bce3b5acdc91144870b0c3e9fc2611c.jpg 2cz7ktj.jpg 7abe2ad3cefa8a58f08977d2797885f0b5bc973dac34d946f3f37cfde9554dda.png 9a4d3689c527bcf9d7febc39eaa2f4f9.jpg 20b1de2b516dd3c12fef8d5255e46a46.png 0ef0b837ecc3dd872737e883e8b33c2d.jpg 1f9b432439ed25b3c93e0333ccfc7fe2.jpg 07aaeee432b649b3f3799a1a1ec8f326.jpg 1b71055ace74790bb6c79473a35ded65.jpg 22c0b8d6e1438bf239b84ea3c87f7656.jpg 0e047911b4268ad0a0d0e5d1edd1d85d.jpg 26903696_414530895649610_4018907684579391205_n.jpg 9RiBSaL.gif Serena.gif ac5093a71553a036fc0b2d71d0f7d199.gif 46e185e722445b6fb02658319e67787f.jpg 48cd068dc715a836f07b69bc8d85130b.jpg 60ab56397e4ed0792df943d812d4bffd.jpg f411d90495ef02008392b31d472cb3bb--angry-face-serena-pokemon.jpg ''I Choose You! Serena_M20.png Other products 9a4d3689c527bcf9d7febc39eaa2f4f9.jpg AC5045F0-3361-4BE5-831F-B4B9311D3A9C.jpeg 20b1de2b516dd3c12fef8d5255e46a46.png|Serena's original concept art. Serena_anime_2.png 0ef0b837ecc3dd872737e883e8b33c2d.jpg|Serena's modern concept art. 3be88ff09491405f6dc6cc62e757b313.jpg 9RiBSaL.gif ac5093a71553a036fc0b2d71d0f7d199.gif Serena.gif Serena.jpg CwVRFFqUUAAYELa.jpg ccc82cb081ac2af9abeb0edf92d96786--ash-pokemon.jpg 46e185e722445b6fb02658319e67787f.jpg 3721d55e189bee4940bdadab1a2c31d7.jpg 48cd068dc715a836f07b69bc8d85130b.jpg Category:Galleries